egglikefandomcom-20200214-history
The Brilliant Game
The Brilliant Game is an egglike, and is among one of the most infamous in the community, due to it's overuse of memes, poor physics, and bad challenges. It was said that it was briefly played by Vinny of Vinesauce before denouncing it as trash. This game may have contributed to the initial fall of the egglike genre. Gameplay Unlike many other Egglikes, the game doesn't have an "accuracy", rather, it is a single, linear path, said path comprises the entirety of the game. Also unlike most other egglikes, if you fall off the map or die, you must restart the entire game, which can be done by pressing G. An interesting feature is the player view model that is rather bizarre but similar to Le Fantabulous Game's view model. The game starts in a replica of the Hyrule Castle stage from the Super Smash Brothers series of games there is a sign to the left from the developer that challenges you to find "Jackos" (if anyone has found one please attach reference). The game then drops you into some horribly textured unity mountains. The area you are dropped into has a strange building, a windows logo on a hill and some bouncing balls. If you continue to the other side of the building there is a suspiciously lewd looking Yoshi sprite. followed by a yellow building using Unity's built in cell shading. The yellow building contains a horrible platforming section that is perpetuated by the fiddly controls. After exiting the yellow building there is a split in the path one leads to a shameful rip of Fantasticaneer's smashmouth eggs from the Fantastic game. The next section contains a multicolored car that you may need to dodge but most of the time you clip through which leads to a reference to Darude Sandstorm which is done with a platform textured with the album's art. Following this, there is a spinning tube that does nothing and a large bouncing ball and vineshroom added likely for some Vinny pandering. This then leads to the infamous Spook maze which has a skeleton cube moving quickly around the maze while playing a heavily dopplered Spooky Scary Skeletons, if the skeleton cube touches you are sent to the "Death cube" and have to restart. The death continues with a segment that contains large presses that move up and down these will also send you to the "Death cube". The next section has Dr Kawashima's disembodied head from Brain Training for the DS followed by another infamous and possibly controversial part of the game, the "Autism challenge" where many paths are offered and all but one will kill you. This is a blind leap of faith and will most likely result in death. Following this is another reference to fantastic with the yellow museum pasted almost directly into the game with music and art (memes). The most famous part of the game is next to where Aladdin takes you on a magic carpet ride across the amazing unity mountains. First, you will have to wait for him however which can take some time. This is where most people including myself gave up. This game is widely considered one of the worst egglikes design wise. The creator himself has been rumored to have attempted to remove any reference to it from the internet. Gallery Category:Egglikes